albus severus a l'école des sorciers
by Jerry BeansMan
Summary: L'histoire commence quand Al/Sev est dans le train pour Poudlard. il fait la rencontre de Scorpius. ils deviennent tout de suite amis   ou plus!  et il va leur arrivé plein de choses extraordinaires!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

!sorcier!

J'essayais de trouver un wagon, j'avais très peur de voir des personnes de Serpentard mais je me rappelai ce que mon père m'avait dit: «tes deux prénoms t'ont été donné en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai jamais rencontré». En repensant à cela, je fus à moitié rassuré. Je vis enfin un wagon que personne n'occupait. Je m'assis en pensant a mes deux prénoms, papa m'avait raconté leurs histoires de nombreuses fois et chaque fois je faisais la même chose: pleurer. J'étais un grand sentimental, moi... Enfin, je regardai en dehors de mon wagon et je vis quelqu'un arriver. C'était sans doute Scorpius, le fils de Drago Malefoy. Je me souvins des paroles de Ron: «ne sois pas trop ami avec lui, sois plus forte que lui en classe... avait-il dit à Rosie». Se pourrait-il qu'il soit méchant ? A cette pensée, je me mis tout à coup à frissonner. Et si il allait dans mon wagon, et si il tentait de me tuer ? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger davantage car quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans mon wagon. C'était lui. Scorpius Malefoy.

Bonjour ! Me lança t-il. Je peux m'assoir ?

Euh... ben... c'est que...

En disant cela, je m'aperçus que je tremblais. Il me dit:

Si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, j'en trouverai un autre.

Bon, me disais-je, il n'a pas trop l'air méchant... Il était déjà parti quand je lui criai:

Reviens !

Quoi ?

Reviens, s'il te plait !

Mais... bon si tu veux.

Il repartit en direction du wagon. J'espérais bien, au fond de moi, que se serai mon ami.

C'est ta première année ?

Euh...oui ! Et toi ?

Pareil. Tu espère aller dans quelle maison ?

Je lui dis que je n'avais guère envie d'aller a Poutsoufle, ils sont trop bêtes. Ni a Serdaigle, je ne connaissais pas assez. Et enfin, Serpentard me faisait un peu peur avec tout ce qu'on racontait. Donc, je ne lui cachai pas que je préfèrerai aller à Gryfondor. Il me dit que toute sa famille était allée à Serpentard mais que lui, n'avait pas envie d'y aller parce qu'il n'aimait et ne supportait pas la vue des serpents. Et qu'on lui avait dis la même chose sur Poutsoufle et Serdaigle. Il ne restait donc que Gryfondor. Il me dit qu'il espérait être dans la même maison que moi car il me trouvait sympa. Moi, j'étais très content de m'être fait un ami. Le train arriva enfin et nous débouchâmes sur un quai semblable a celui de King's Cross (il avait été refait suite a la guerre). Hagrid, que je connaissais bien, nous demanda de le suivre en restant groupé. Sans doute à cause des monstres qui rodent me glissa Scorpius. C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçus au loin des géants. Je commençai à paniquer mais Hagrid me dit qu'ils étaient gentils et qu'ils ne nous feraient aucun mal. Je n'étais pas très rassuré quand je vis devant moi Rosie. Elle me fit un petit coucou que je lui rendis avec, en prime, un sourire béant. Hagrid nous dit de nous mettre en rang par 2 ou 4. Je me mis de suite avec Scorpius, qui était entrain de bavarder avec un autre garçon de notre âge. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à une trahison de sa part. Il me demanda de partir car il était déjà avec quelqu'un. Je partis donc rejoindre Rosie qui était toute seule et qui avait un air bizarre. Je lui demandai si elle allait bien. Elle me dit que oui mais qu'elle ne s'était pas encore fait d'amie et qu'elle avait peur de ne pas aller à Gryfondor. J'essayai de la rassurer tant bien que mal même si moi aussi j'étais stresser de ne pas être avec Scorpius. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser a lui. Scorpius, Scorpius et que Scorpius. Je me surpris à penser a lui d'une manière... différente. Je chassai cette idée de ma tête et partis rejoindre Rosie qui allait recommencer a pleurer. Hagrid nous fit traverser le lac en silence car il ne fallait pas réveiller les bêtes sauvages qui dormaient dans l'eau. Je pensai que si je me trouvais devant une bête sauvage, j'utiliserai le sort que James m'avait montré. Une fois qu'on eut traversé le lac, on aperçut enfin le château de Poudlard. Il était quand même impressionnant: géant, noir avec plusieurs tours... Je venais de voir Scorpius qui bavardait avec rosie. C'était trop, je pensais bien trop souvent à lui pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié... mais qu'est ce qu'il me prenait ?

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Enfin, je n'eus guère le temps de m'interroger d'avantage, Hagrid frappa a la porte. Une petite sorcière aux cheveux blond se tenait dans l'encadrement.

Bonjour professeur ! Lança Hagrid.

Bonjour. Hagrid.

Voici les premières années dit très fièrement Hagrid.

Merci. A partir de maintenant, je m'occupe de vous !

Je n'étais pas très rassuré parce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette sorcière blonde avait un air un peu... disons pas très intelligent. Enfin, tant qu'on s'occupe de nous. Rosie me dit que cette sorcière était Luna Loovegood, une personne de l'âge de son père et de mon père, Harry. Le professeur nous fit avancer dans Poudlard. C'était tout de même très beau ici. La dame/sorcière nous dit que, avant d'entrer dans la salle, nous allions être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elle nous expliqua le fonctionnement de l'année, le décompte des points à la fin, enfin, tout ce qui concernait la vie au château. Je n'étais guère intéresser car mon père et ma mère m'avais déjà tout expliqué... C'est à ce moment la que j'aperçus un être tout pale avec sa tête qui pendait presque à la verticale...! Je pris peur et je me réfugiais derrière Rosie, sachant qu'elle avait sans doute appris des sorts pour se débarrasser des fantômes.

Ce que tu peux être peureux ! Il s'appelle Nike quasi-sans tête. C'est un fantôme...

Euh...si tu le dis...

Je mis quand même le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Je ne faisais pas confiance à un fantôme, moi. C'est à ce moment la que la sorcière à l'air de demeuré nous dit d'entrer dans la grande-salle. Et le mot «grande» n'était pas exagéré, elle était...grande. Le plafond était teinté d'un bleu-nuit très joli. On pouvait même apercevoir de petites étoiles jaunes et brillantes. La sorcière blonde nous dit de nous asseoir pour commencer. Elle installa un petit tabouret où elle posa dessus un chapeau avec...une bouche et des yeux ! Scorpius, qui était revenu vers moi, me dit que c'était le_ choixpeau magique_. Celui-ci commença à chanter une chanson, lorsqu'il eut terminé, la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle applaudirent. La sorcière nous indiqua qu'il fallait mettre le chapeau sur notre tête et s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle appela des dizaines de personnes, puis ce fut le tour de Rosie. Dès que le chapeau fut entrer en contact avec son crâne, il cria: _Gryffondor! _Rosie se fit accueillir à bras ouvert par les occupants de la table de droite. Je me dis que c'était bizarre que personne ne soit encore aller à Serpentard... J'allais poser la question quand la voix de la sorcière blonde tonna: S_corpius Malefoy_! Il avança lentement, au bord de la nausée. Il plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête et ce dernier cria: S_erpentard!S_corpius lâcha comme un: merde. Il avança encore plus lentement que tout a l'heure. Bien que la table des Serpentard n'était pas aussi remplie que les autres, tout le monde lui souhaitait une bonne affectation. Encore des dizaines d'élèves passèrent, il y eu 2 Serpentards, 3 Poutsoufles, 1 Gryffondor et 4 Serdaigles. Et ce fut enfin mon tour, j'étais tellement stresser que les personnes derrière moi me poussèrent pour que j'avance vers mon destin... Je marchai encore plus lentement que Scorpius. Le choixpeau se posa sur ma tête et me demanda si j'avais des préférences. A ce moment là, j'étais justement entrain de penser a Scorpius. Sans réfléchir je dis au choixpeau que je préfèrerai aller à Serpentard.

Serpentard ? me dit-il.

Oui !

Eh bien mon petit... c'est justement la que je voulais t'envoyer !

Il cria alors: _Serpentard! _Scorpius et Rosie écarquillèrent tous les deux leurs yeux au même moment. Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers la tables des Serpentard.


	3. Chapter 3

_merci a tohru-exel et a l'amie de ma soeur =) pour leurs encouragements!_

Chapitre 3

Pendant que je m'avançais d'un pas décidé, les Serpentards me lancèrent des: salut ! Bonne intégration et plein d'autres blablabla... Je vis Scorpius me faire comme un: «mais...pourquoi?» Je lui lançai un regard noir et allai m'asseoir près d'un garçon que j'avais aperçu dans le train.

salut !

Bonjour.

Je peux m'asseoir ?

La place est libre, t'as pas a me demander.

Eh bien, je vais m'asseoir ailleurs.

Je constatai à plusieurs reprises que la plupart des Serpentards n'étaient...pas très socials. Je commençais à regretter mon choix quand je pensai à Scorpius et pourquoi j'avais choisi Serpentard. Tout rentrai dans l'ordre. Cette fois, j'en étais sur. Je l'aimais ! Dès l'instant où je l'avais vu, j'avais d'abord eu un sentiment de peur par rapport à sa paternité. Puis, j'avais eu un autre sentiment, l'amour ! Au début, j'avais placé cela sous l'effet de la pression. Mais maintenant, j'en étais sur, c'était de l'amour... Après que tout le monde fut passé, nous mangeâmes un superbe banquet ! Il y avait tous les mets qu'on pouvait imaginer. La magie était comme la science, elle évoluait. Maintenant, on pouvait invoquer de la nourriture ! Le préfet vînt les amenés à la salle commune des Serpentards, dans les cachots. Il nous dit le mot de passe, BaRoN SaNs YeUx. Bien que je trouvais ce mot de passe horrible, je le dis et entrai dans la salle commune. Scorpius s'avançai vers moi et me dit qu'il était désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je lui dis que c'était pas grave et que si il voulait me parler, il me trouverait aux toilettes. Il m'accompagna car la vue de tous ses serpents commençait a lui donné la nausée. Nous y allâmes et nous revînmes par un autre chemin. On regarda ensuite notre emploi du temps: l' HORREUR ! Il n'y avait que des cours ennuyants. Pendant qu'il commentait nos cours, je regardai par dessus sa tête et vit des sorciers d'au moins 17 ans s'entrainer à lancer des sort interdits. Je leur dit d'arrêter car ils n'avaient pas le droit. Grossière erreur de ma part, j'avais oublié qu'on était chez les Serpentards... l'un deux eu juste le temps de crier: _endoloris. _Je sentis d'un coup tout mon corps entier souffrir d'un mal inconnu. Scorpius cria quelque chose et les deux grands s'enfuirent de peur. Mais, je m'évanouis et sentis le souffle de Scorpius sur mon visage. Et puis plus rien. Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans une salle toute blanche avec des dizaines de lits entourés de rideaux. Sans doute chez madame Poomfresh me dis-je à moi-même. J'ouvris les yeux et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Devant moi, se tenait Scorpius !

Tu t'es enfin réveillé ?

Euh...oui, enfin je crois...ben oui, tu le vois bien.

Oui, oui.

Tu as veillé toute la nuit ?

Oui, je n'ai pas dormi une seconde.

Ohhhhhh, tu n'aurais pas du.

Il m'adressa un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Je lui dis d'aller dormir un petit peu mais il refusa prétextant qu'il n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Je le vis bailler juste après ! Il me dit que j'avais peut être raison et rentra à la salle commune. Je n'avais plus mal mais madame Poomfresh me dit qu'il me fallait rester, au moins toute la matinée si ce n'est pas plus. Je me rendormis alors sous le coup, non pas un malaise comme tout à l'heure, mais tout simplement à cause de la fatigue. La dame vînt me réveiller trois heures plus tard et me dit que je pouvais y aller. Je me levai lentement et je m'aperçus que je n'avais aucun mal à rester debout. Je la remerciai et m'en allai à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Je me dis qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller Scorpius mais je le vis devant moi dans sa robe de sorcier. Il me dis de m'habiller moi aussi car dans 10 minutes, il y avait un grand repas, pas aussi grand qu'hier, mais tout de même un grand repas ! J'enfilai vite fait ma robe trop grande pour moi et direction la grande-salle. En chemin, nous croisâmes les 2 sorciers qui m'avaient lancés le sortilège. Je m'arrêtai, priant pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, mais l'un deux dit à l'autre: «eh, Pitt, c'est pas celui d'hier ?». L'autre voulut me regarder de plus près mais il vit Scorpius et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais ils avaient sacrément peur de lui, maintenant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle et nous nous installâmes à la table des Serpentards. J'eus l'impression que tout le monde respectait Scorp. Maintenant. Eh oui, moi je l'appelais Scorp. Et lui m'appelait Al ! J'étais très, très content...


End file.
